Many modern ophthalmic surgical procedures require accurate measurements of the eye. For example, measurements of aberrations of the eye are important for the diagnosis and treatment of visual defects and acuity. Furthermore, there are a growing number of ways that aberrations can be corrected using both surgical and non-surgical means. Many of these methods rely on accurate, precise measurements of the whole ocular system so that patients may be screened, the corrective means applied and tested, and follow up care provided as appropriate.
One type of ocular measurement is generally referred to as ocular tomography. In general, ocular tomography is the measurement of the three-dimensional structure of the ocular system. For example, ocular tomography can include the determination of the thicknesses and/or radii of the cornea and lens. Ocular tomography can also include the determination of the distance between the lens and the cornea. Each of these measurements can be useful in various surgical and non-surgical treatments, and improved accuracy and precision of these measurements may lead to improved methods for correcting visual defects, and for identifying patients in need of care.
For these and other reasons there a continuing need for improved ocular tomography techniques.